NOT WITHOUT YOU
by parise22
Summary: HII...friends ...i m back ...its a Abhirika os... some of our friends requested 4 dis os...so here it is...friends... maine dil se ye story likhi hain... agar kisiko pasand na aaye to sorry... plz...forgive me... n no bashing plz... love u all... read n revw.


Hiii...friends ...i m back with another os. Its **ABHIRIKA**...as some of you wanted me to write on Abhirika...i have tried it for you...

Friends ...let me confess something ... Abhirika is not my cup of tea...but honestly I felt dat this plot is only for them...hope you will like it...

I m really tensed...( fingers crossed )...

To chaliye ...

Read n revw. ...

**-: NOT WITHOUT YOU :-**

" **So it's the day...taday is 27****th**** nov."... **

She again checked all the luggage...and became satisfied with her work.

Then she sat on the couch with her coffee mug...thinking ...

" **chalo iss bar kamse kam teen din ki chutti to mili...thodasa relax ho jayenge...haah..." **smile was present on her lips.

She was very eager for this holiday...along with her hubby...

She remembered the day...

before a week... **" sorry love... badi mushkil se sirf teen din ki chutti hi mil payi hain...**." he was guily.

She lovingly**..." are thik hain na...kahin paas hi ghumkar aayenge... muze sirf tumhara sath chahiye...fir kahin bhi le chalo...pure do sal ho gaye humari shadi ko ...yad hain na 28****th**** nov. ko kya hain?..."**

" **ofcourse jann...kaise bhul sakta hun**..."...he said.

And now it was the day when they ve to depart for their most awaited holiday...

Morning while getting ready he said**..." sham ko 7:00 baje ki flight hain...main 4:00 baje tak wapas aa jaunga...be ready.."**

She nodded .

She looked at the wall clock**..." 3:00 baj gaye hain..."**

And swithed on the television ...while surfing the channels...suddenly she stopped at one specific news channel.

" **ACP sir ka interview.?...**she murmered and started watching the news.

"**.. iss atankwadi humle ke piche... ********************...as this is a high profile case...ise hum puri confidential tarike se handle karenge...i request d media to plz. Cooprate with us...********."**

She was freeze at the place...

"**Ye phone kyon nahi uhta raha hain?."**

...then she called Daya...***********************...

...***************************

...

...

It was **10:00 pm**...same day...

Daya was driving the car and he was in passenger seat lost in some thoughts...

"**Abhijit...kya hua?"**

"**Kuch nahi...yarr..tuze pata hain na aaj Tarika aur muze jana tha...pata nahi ab use kaise face karunga?...kaise react hogi wo**?..."...he replied.

"**Abhijit...wo sab janti hain...shayad tumhara phone switched off tha... to usne muze phone kiya tha**..."..daya said quietly.

He remained silent.

...

After some time he rang the door bell...Tarika opened it with smile.

"**Abhijit...aa gaye tum?...main kabse intezar kar rahi thi ..."**

He was keenly watching her facial expressions...she looked **normal...**quite amazing...

"**pahle jakar fresh ho jao ...main tumhare liye coffee lati hun..." **she turned to go .

**Tarika ?...**his voice was trembling.

She turned and saw him looking at her with his arms opened ...

"**nahi...plzzzzz..."**she moved back...has he seen water sparkling in her eyes.

He pulled her in his hug...

" **maine badi mushkil se apne apko samhala hain ...Abhijit...ab muze yun kamzor mat banao...plzzzzz...''.**she couldn't speak more...

**.**he tightened his grip around her.

She released her pain while hugging him back ...he felt his shirt getting wet at the shoulder...but kept hugging her.

After some time...

She separated from him**..." kitne dino ke liye jana hain ?...**

He :- **15 ya fir shayad jyada**...

She :- **kab nikalna hain?...**

He :- **kal early morning hi nikalna hain...**

She smiled **" tumhari sari paking kar rakhi hain...ek baar check kar lo...**

Immediately she turned back wiping her tears..." **Main aati hun...'**

Abhijit pov :- **Tarika ...kitnie efforts lene pad rahe hain tumhe...apne apko strong dikhane ke liye...i m sorry..."**

He silently went in their room...

Here Tarika also went in the kitchen ...while stirring the coffee she looked at the steam raising from it ...flash back appeared before her eyes...

the conversation between her and daya...

" **daya...abhijit ka phone switched off aa raha hain...plz..muze batao ..wahan per kya chal raha hain? **_ she was restless.

Daya hesitating :- **nahi to kuch bhi nahi...tarika...yahan per to sab kuch thik haiin...**

Tarika weakly smiled **:- Abhijit tumhare bareme sach kahta hain...tumhe zut bolna bhi nahi aata ...maine abhi TV per ACP sir ka interview dekha hain Daya...plz...batao muze...plzzzzzzzzz.**

Daya – **Tarika ...ek high profile case aaya hain... ek millionaire ka kidnap hua hain...aur hume shaq hain ki ek terrorist giroh ka isme hath hain... upper se bahut pressure aaya hain...ki case ko confidential rakha jaye...ACP sir ne Abhijit per iss case ki sari jimmedari di hain...pata nahi ab use kitne dino ke liye ***** jana padega...**

Tarika **:- kya use koi khatra to nahi hain na ?...wo mere paas wapas **...( she couldn't continue as her voice chocked )

Daya weakly smiled in return.

"**Thik hain ...main rakhati hun..."** she was stunned .

She came back in reality.

After freshening up he came in the living room...she brought coffee mug...and handed over to him...

"**Abhijit...".**she asked .

"**Han..."**he was still lost some where .

She came closer to him and clutched his hand :- **"mere sath DATE per chaloge?...**

Abhijit was quite surprised on her such question **– Tarika?**

"**Kal to tum nahi honge na mere sath?...to plzzzz...aaj ?.."..**she composing herself.

He felt helpless while seeing her.:- **"han..chalo"**

She happily – **to tum room me jao...main thodi der me bulati hun...aur han tumhari wo blue shirt pehanana...you look very handsome in that...'"**

He came and sat in his room...all the emotions gathered in him...**''kyon?"**

"**Abhijit taiyyar ho gaye kya?...chalo..."...**she called him little loudly.

"**Han...aaya.."..**he came out from his thoughts and replied.

He came out wearing her favorite shirt and she smiled gratifyingly looking at him.

He saw her ...

He :- **"you look very beautiful ..."**she blushed a little.

She was wearing a netted saree with red – yellow combination...with less make-up...she looked gorgeous.

She took his hand in hers...and moved towards the terrace.

He surprised – **"terrace per?..."...**

She smiled in return.

He followed her...they came at terrace...and to his surprise ...he saw it was well decorated with lovely flowers ...candles...

and his favorite music was getting played in low volume...at the centre there was kept a table with two chairs...

She made him sit there...and sat in front of him.

"**ye sab tumne kab kiya?...**he asked curiously.

"**Shamko hi sab kar ke rakha tha**..."she replied .

She served him ...he saw that was all his favorite food.

He started starring her .

She softly called **..."Abhijit...HAPPY WEDDING ANNIVERSARY**"...and fed him first bite.

He looked at his wrist watch...it was **12:00 o clock** in the night...

" **28****th**** nov...**'he smiled and...

He Said with wet eyes**." Happy wedding anniversary to you too...Tarika.."**

She lovingly wiped his tears**..." Abhijit no...i want to remember this day as one of the happiest moment of my life."**

He nodded and then they enjoyed their dinner date with lots of joyment.

...

...

She was combing her hair sitting in front of the dressing table...

He came behind her and leaning down on her shoulder said**..."Tarika...I love you.."**

He kissed her shoulder...looking at her through mirror...

She turned and hugged him**...I love you too."**

Her eyes were giving him invitation...and he picked her up in his arms...and lied on the bed...

he just wanted to keep starring her...slowly she lifted her upper body ...and put her hand behind his head ...pulling him down...she kissed him on his lips...but he was not ready to respond her...

Tarika whispered in his ears with trembling voice - "**give me my gift... Abhijit...plzzzzz...**

...

He closed his eyes to send back his tears...and leaned ...

It was a special night for them..

...

...

In the mid Night...nearly at **3:00am**.

he woke up and saw her sleeping peacefully beside him..slowly he got down ...and took something from the cupboard...

he went in the living room...sat there and started his work...

Abhijit – **"Tarika...******************************

( but he was unaware of the fact that she was listening him silently)

Early morning **5:30 am** ...

he picked up his bag...and came to her...he kept a **voice recorder** beside her on the bed...

slowly he kissed her forehead**..." Good Bye.. ..Jann"...**turned back to go ...but felt pull at his hand...

"**muze laga tum soyi ho..."..-**he.

She just smiled**..."bye...n take care"...**

...

...

and he immediately left the home...

while waving him...she felt ...she has lost all her energy and collapsed.

...

...

Silently She came in their bedroom...and found the voice recorder ...played it on...

( a brief silence ...and then ...)

...

"**Tarika...kya kahu?...THANK YOU for every thing you did for me ...**

**...kal ghar loutate samay mere dil me sirf yehi khayal aa raha tha ki mere mission ki khabar sunane ke bad tum kaise react karogi?...kya main sambhal paunga tumhe?...**

**.per ghr per main meri uss purani wali Tarika se mila ...jo sabse strong thi...jise rone ke liye kabhi dusre ke kandhe ka sahara manjur nahi tha...**

**aur kal bhi to tumne wohi kiya ...apna dard chupakar muze pyarr diya...**

( Tarika took Abhijit's photo in her hands n hugged it )

**Pata hain Tarika?...muze humesha lagta tha ki...you are the best and you deserve someone better than me...jo tumhara khayal rakhata...tumhe waqt deta...per tum ne to muze chuna... iss Abhijit ko...jisne tumhe kabhi ek choti si khushi bhi nahi di ...( **tarika smiled ..shaking her head **).**

**...**

**...muze pata hain tum has rahi hogi?**

**...**

**...per tumhare bhi to kisi aam shadi- shuda ladki ki taraha sapne the...kuch expectations thi...jinhe main...**

**kya manga tha tumne muzse ?**

**...sirf mere sath kuch pal...kuch din...maine to wo bhi chin liye tumse...**

**aur ajj tumhe yun chod kar ja raha hun...tumse aankhe milane ki himmat nahi hain muzme...plz...forgive me...**

(tears gathered in her eyes)

...

**Kyon karti ho itna pyarr muzse?...ki main apne aap ko tumse alag nahi kar pata hun...**

( she was crying silently)

...

**Kuch mangu tumse?...dogi?...plzzzzzzzzzzz**...( his voice was trembling )

**...humesha yuhi mere sath rahna ...**

**Because I need you...and I m incomplete without you.**

**Love you **.

( tarika softly kissed his photo and said...I love you too..)

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

In the car...Abhijit was driving silently...

Like every time...his hand opened the drawer of the passenger side...to remove the CD of his favorite old songs...that he used to listen while driving ...but his gauze fall on a new CD...he took it ...and saw **..."for my hubby".**...written on it...

Smilingly he placed in CD player...

...

...

**...**

"**So...are you missing me?...**

**(** Abhijit chuckled and parked the car at one side of the road )...

**Abhijit tumhe yad hain?...humari shadi ki 1****st**** night per tumne mere liye mera favorite song gaya tha...**

**main shayar to nahi...**

**.magar ae hasin ..**

**jabse dekha maine tuzko ...**

**muzko shayari aa gayi...**

...

**.aur main bas hasti hi rah gayi...oh god ...kitna besura gate ho tum...ki basss...**...

( Abhijit smiled remembering that night and murmered - ." han..uske bad maine kabhi gana gane ki himmat nahi ki " **)**

( her voice became soft)** ...per inn sabme pata hain...tumhare wo innocent efforts mere dil ko chu gaye ...**

**ye aur iske jaise kai incidences hain jinme maine tumhara mere liye pyarr dekha..muze khush rakhane ki har koshish dekhi... **

(Abhijit remembered her laugh .)

**Waise tumhe ye bata du ki ..I know I m the best...** **muze pata hain ye sunane ke bad tum has rahe hoge ?...**

**maine humesha se hi har chiz best chahi hain...to mere liye koi aira- gaira ladka wo bhi sirf better ...no ways...I DESERVE THE BEST...and you know I GOT HIM...WHEN YOU CAME IN MY LIFE...aur apne iss faisle pe muze kabhi pachatawa nahi hua hain...aur na..hi hoga...**

( Abhijit murmured to himself – muze pata hain...bahut ziddi ho tum.)

**Jante ho..Log suraj se dur rahte hain.. usko dekhakar aankhe zuka lete hain...**

**per main wo khush nasib hun jisne suraj ka sath paya...**

**aur tumhare sath ne muze itni badi khushi di hain ki uske aage baki choti-choti khushiyan kuch bhi nahi...**

**It's ok na Abhijit ... Holidays aj nahi to bad me kabhi mil hi jayenge...wo kahan bhage ja rahe hain...**

**but I know ...for you... duty comes 1****st**** ...its always your priority...muzse bhi pahle aane wali ...**

**and I have accepted that fact before our marriage...and I m proud of you ...and believe me ... main ye dil se kaha rahi hun...**

**Aur ek CID officer ki patni ko to strong hi rahna chahiye na**?...( abhijit nodded while biting his lower lip)...

**...ab aur kya kahu?...**

**...**

**tumhari rah dekh rahi hun...humesha ki taraha...**

( he felt pain in her voice)

**Coz... you know...i cant think to live a moment also...NOT WITHOUT YOU...**

Abhijit smilingly closed his eyes.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The end.**

Sorry ...friends...bit emotional na...

Lekin ye idea jane kabse mera dimag me aaya tha...so I just typed it ...dats all.

Dear Abhirika lovers... agar aapko ye story pasand na aayi ho to...big sorry.

Bas ab apko bolna hain ...ki ye story aapko kaise lagi?...

Plzzzzzzzzz...plzzzzzzz...jarur batayiye...no bashing plz...

Aur uske liye revws. kariye...

( * 1 more thing friends...i ve got a very gud response for my second os. ...n hope dis time also you will support me thru. Ur revws.* ).

Waiting 4 ur revws... Apki parise22.


End file.
